the_game_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Busted Episode
The Busted Episode is the eleventh episode in Season 6 of The Game (TV series) Wiki. It aired on July 2, 2013. Proviously The Pre-Season Game Episode Next I'm Not Kelly Pitts Synopsis Plot Pookie has Jason held down and Jason tells Pookie that Tasha is sleeping with Rick. He says he guesses that they need to talk and Tasha tells Jason to get out. Pookie asks Tasha what's the truth. Tasha says Jason has been out to destroy her from day one. Pookie tells her to call Rick on speaker. Tasha says fine and calls him. Rick picks up and asks her what's taking her so long because his toes are not going to suck themselves. Pookie grabs his bag and gets ready to storm out. Pookie asks if this was going on when Malik had his party. Pookie tells her she had him smiling in his face. She asks if she had him in her place where he laid his head. Pookie tells her that he just asked her to marry him and she said yes. He says he never even saw it coming. He tells her that her of all people knows what he's been through in his life. Tasha begs him not to leave like this. Pookie leaves. Rick is still on speakerphone and says, "That was awkward." Chardonnay tells Jason that the change he picked up off Tasha's floor was not his. She tells him he can't find his car in the garage because God is punishing him for outing Tasha. Jason tells her she was lying too. Chardonnay says she's tired of everything being about him. Tasha calls Pookie and gets his voicemail. She says she was just calling to see if he is ok. Rick calls and says he thought she would be on her way by now. She says she's on her way. Tasha tries calling again but gets a message saying the party she is trying to call will not accept her call. Tasha sees Keira at the club and Tasha asks if she's seen Pookie. Tasha says she's got to find Pookie because it's an emergency. Tasha takes Keira's friend's phone and calls Pookie. He answers put hangs up when he hears her voice. She calls back and gets his voicemail. They see Pookie on TV at the Trey Songz concert. Malik arrives at the club. Keira goes over to the bar to talk to him. He says he needs to holla at her about Blue. He tells her to keep her eyes on Blue. She says he is dead to her. Malik says he is going around telling people they smashed. Malik says tell him that she didn't let him crack that. Keira says they are done and apparently he isn't man enough to handle a virgin. Keira says she's on to the next. Jason and Chardonnay are in the drive-thru and he asks her what she wants and she says nothing. He asks if she really wants nothing or if she's just mad at him. She says both. He tells her not to ask for any of his fries later. Jason tells the drive-thru worker that he doesn't have to give him a discount or anything, but the manager usually does. He says the manager is not in and Jason says he'll just keep the receipt. Jason orders Chardonnay a chicken sandwich, but she says she doesn't want it. He tells her that she must be ok with cheating if she never said anything about Tasha cheating. Blue arrives at the club and Malik approaches him about Keira. He says he should go after Keira for withholding evidence. Malik asks if he's saying she never told him she was a virgin. He says no. Malik compares it to a girl who did that to him. Malik says give him a whore anyday and they toast to whores. Tasha arrives at the concert and one of Pookie's employees lets her through. She says she needs to holla at Pookie, but he says he heard about what went down and won't let him see him. Tasha calls someone who comes out and gets her. The lady who came to get her tells her she should have come to the show. Tasha finds Pookie and he tells her not to bring that mess up in there because this is his job. Tasha tells him she's ashamed and disgusted at herself and even hearing her apology aloud sounds trite. She tells him he is a good man and he deserves better than her. He laughs and says she knows she came down there to hear him say that she knows he forgives her and they are family and have come too far to let this ruin them. He says all he did was love her and he gave her everything she said she always wanted and she spit in his face. He says she gets to live with the fact that they will never be cool. Tasha says he doesn't mean that. He says from now on she isn't Pook or Pookie to him, he's Marion. He tells her to just keep his name out of her mouth altogether and tells her to get out. Tasha leaves in tears. Chardonnay asks Jason if all his anger is about her or Kelly. She asks if he still has feelings for Kelly. He says it's not about him and what Tasha said was not true. He tells her that he doesn't want her hanging with Tasha anymore and this conversation is done. Tasha is back home and looks at the ring. Malik comes and says Pookie already called him. She says she knows that he never wanted her to start with Pookie because he knew she would mess it up. Malik hugs her and says it will always be him and her and he gets it. He says Pookie made sense so she had to try it and maybe Rick is the one. He tells her that she just needs to find someone. Malik says Pookie asked him to get the ring back for him. Rick arrives and Malik tells them to have fun. Rick and Tasha hug and Rick says he's glad the craziness is over. Tasha says, "Me too. Me too, baby." Cast Main * Hosea Chanchez as Malik Wright * Wendy Raquel Robinson as Tasha Mack * Coby Bell as Jason Pitts * Brandy Norwood as Chardonnay Pitts * Jay Ellis as Bryce Westbrook * Lauren London as Keira Whitaker Recurring * Rick Fox as Himself * Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie Guest * Carissa Capobianco as Nina Trivia * This is the mid-season premiere in Season 6. * This is the last appearance of Rockmond Dunbar as Pookie until his return in the season 7 finale episode "The Birth and Vows Episode".